Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for compensating for image artifacts in a medical imaging device for imaging a first subregion of a body. The image artifacts are caused by a second subregion of the body that is to be imaged, which second subregion is disposed outside of a predetermined field of view for the medical imaging device. The invention also relates to a medical imaging system containing two medical imaging devices by which such a method can be carried out.
Generally, the different established medical imaging devices or modalities can perform imaging only in a limited field of view. Depending on the respective device and the size of a body or an object of which at least one subregion is to be imaged, a different subregion of the body is situated outside of the respective field of view associated with the device or modality. This can lead to artifacts in the imaging of the subregion of the body that is located in the field of view. In the field of magnetic resonance tomography, the artifacts are known as so-called “wrap-around artifacts” and can have a severely disruptive effect on the image quality and consequently on the usability of the medical images. However, characteristic artifacts also occur in the field of computed tomography; known as “truncation artifacts”, these are generated when regions of a body or object that is to be examined lie outside of the corresponding field of view.